We could be friends you know
by Clato321
Summary: This is a role play I have with my friend, hope you enjoy it. Lemmon in future chapters:
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this is the role play I have with a friend, is going to have lemmons in future chapters:)**

* * *

**Clove**: Hey Blondie

**Cato**: *turns around* Um, I'm sorry are you talking to me?

**Clove**: Do you see another blonde guy around here? *raise eyebrows*

**Cato**: *frowns and turns sward over in hands* I'm a bit busy for games little girl

**Clove**: I can be little...But I bet I'm stronger than you *glares*

**Cato**: *laughs coldly* Yes, alright little girl, if you say so *rolls eyes and goes back to slashing the dummy*

**Clove**: *throw a knife near your head to get your attention*

**Cato**: *raise an eyebrow and turn around sighing* What is it you want exactly?

**Clove**: Minutes ago I just came to ask your name...Now I'm going to prove you that I'm better

**Cato**: *chuckles* Well, alright tiny lady, my names Cato. Don't worry about remembering me, you won't have any trouble, it'll be stuck in your head

**Clove**: *pin you to the ground* Look, pretty face, respect me okay? Because I can kill you in a minute or in a second

**Cato**: *smirking* Oooh, you can pin me to the ground, scary stuff tiny lady

**Clove**: *get a knife and put it on your throat* Shut up

**Cato**: *raise an eyebrow* It's considered rude to put a knife to someone's throat without telling them your name tiny lady, didn't your mum ever teach you that?

**Clove**: *chuckles* My mum? Oh please that's the funniest thing I have ever heard before. My mum can bite your neck in any minute

**Cato**: *just keeps looking at you smirking* You still haven't told me your name

**Cato**: and *looks at self* You're still sitting on top of me *chuckles*

**Clove**: My name is Clove *glare at you* What's the matter with that?

**Cato**: *chuckles* Nothing at all is the matter with that Clove, you sit on me as long as you like *smirks and winks*

**Clove**: *laughs sarcastically* What do you mean with that? *stand up but you still under me*

**Cato**: *shrugs* I mean nothing tiny lady, now can I go back to practice or do you need something else? *Smirks*

**Clove**: *kick your side* Shut up

**Cato**: *stands there looking you up and down smirking*

**Clove**: What? What are you smirking at? *raise eyebrows*

**Cato**: Nothing *chuckles* You really are small aren't you

**Clove**: I'm not small *pin you to the wall*

**Cato**: *holds up hands* Alright, alright, you're very tall how about that?

**Clove**: *sighs and let you go, walk away*

**Cato**: *watches you walk away and then calls after you* Hey, tiny lady, nice arse *laughs and walks away*

**Clove**: *Stops and turns with a deadly look* You didn't say that...

**Cato**: *mock serious* me? Say what

**Clove**: You said it! *walk toward you and raise my hand to slap you*

**Cato**: *grab your wrist* Yep, and you know you loved it

**Clove**: Of course not *glare at you and raise my other hand*

**Cato**: *laugh* Tiny lady, stop pretending, I don't have time for this

**Clove**: Pretending what, asshole!?

**Cato**: that you don't love the attention *sly smirk*

**Clove**: Keep saying, pretty face *looks up at you*

**Cato**: *raises an eyebrow* See, I knew it, I told you you had a nice arse, you come back over here

**Clove**: To slap your face *glare at you*

**Cato**: *smirks* but you didn't

**Clove**: Because you are holding my wrist, maybe

**Cato**: *raises an eyebrow* Maybe?

**Clove**: *is about to kneel your groin*

**Cato**: *still looking you in the eye steadily*

**Clove**: *Swallows hard* Let me go!

**Cato**: *narrows eyes* You really want me to?

**Clove**: *says nothing*

**Cato**: *chuckles* Thought as much

**Clove**: Shut up *sighs*

**Cato**: *shrugs* I gotta go, see you around tiny lady *winks*

**Clove**: Bye *walks away, moving hips involuntarily*

**Cato**: *calls after you* I know what you're doing tiny lady

**Clove**: What am I doing?!

**Cato**: I can see your hips from here!

**Clove**: Oh of course! *sarcasm*

**Cato**: I can!

**Clove**: Ugh *keep walking*

**Clove**: -next day-

**Clove**: *throwing some knives

**Cato**: *whisper in your ear* Nice throw tiny lady

**Clove**: *shives and then looks at you* What the hell do you want?

**Cato**: *smiles* Nothing, just being nice

**Cato**: Problem?

**Clove**: Thank you I guess *Sighs and gives my back at you and throws again* No

**Cato**: *whispers in your ear again* Okay good...I might go for a walk by the river later...just thought i'd let you know *smirk and walk away*

**Clove**: Shit...That was my plan asshole *calls after you*

**Cato**: *Smiles to self* Oh really? Guess i'll be seeing you there then

**Clove**: Hush *roll eyes and keep knives*

**Clove**: -at the river-

**Cato**: *turns round* Oh hey there

**Cato**: fancy seeing you here tiny lady

**Clove**: *ignores you and take off shirt and shorts, walks in*

**Cato**: *watches you* Alright then, I guess i'm not getting a hello *strips to boxers and walks in*

**Clove**: *swimming around*

**Cato**: You're still not going to talk to me?

**Clove**: Hello. There you go

**Cato**: *swimming* Oh she has a voice, it's a miracle

**Clove**: *chuckles* Shut up, pretty face

**Cato**: *smirks and swims over to you* I like my nickname tiny lady

**Clove**: *swims away* Now I need you to turns because my bra needs to dry, I need to take it off. Turn

**Cato**: *raise eyebrows and turn* I've turned

**Clove**: Thank you *Take bra off and put it on the ground*

**Cato**: *turn back around* You done now? *smirks*

**Clove**: *hide breast* Turn! *screams*

**Cato**: *laughs* Maybe the best way to hide would be to get back into the water? *raises an eyebrow*

**Clove**: *runs to the water and hides*

**Cato**: *smirks and swims over to you* If it makes you feel any better you have nice boobs

**Clove**: Shut up, asshole! *turns and blushes deeply+

**Cato**: like...really nice...

**Cato**: *blushes slightly and then coughs* So umm yeah...

**Clove**: Yeah...*swallows hard

**Cato**: *foot grazes your leg under the water* Oh uh, sorry about that...

**Clove**: *shives and turns*

**Cato**: You know, Clove, we could be friends you know

**Clove**: Yeah we could...

**Cato**: Do you want to be? *looks into your eyes*

**Clove**: Yeah, of course *smiles*

**Cato**: *smiles* Good, because I do too *comes closer*

**Clove**: Oh, nice *smiles and swims a little closer, arms over breast, hiding*

**Cato**: *chuckles* You're arm is your new bra, so cute

**Clove**: Shut up, pretty face

**Cato**: You want me to shut up? Make me *raises eyebrows*

**Clove**: *put hand on your mouth, unhiding breast but doesn't realize it*

**Cato**: *raises eyebrows and loos down at your chest covering it with my hands*

**Clove**: *blushes deeply and doesn't move*

**Cato**: Thought i'd help you out there *mumbles through your hand*

**Clove**: Thank you?*keep looking bright red*

**Cato**: *move one hand around your waist*

**Clove**: *swallows hard, doesn't know what do to*

**Cato**: *mumbles* Can you take your hand off my mouth please*

**Clove**: *take the hand off your mouth* Sorry

**Cato**: *smiles lazily* It's no problem

**Clove**: So yeah...*keep looking bright red*

* * *

so my friend have to go, but we are going to continue tomorrow, review so I'll know if we should continue:) hope you enjoyed it. next chapter is going to be here tomorrow. sorry for my bad english (i'm clove) I'm mexican


	2. Chapter 2

**Cato**: *chuckles* Someone's blushing

**Clove**: No I'm not blushing...

**Cato**: *puts a finger under your chin and tips your head up* I think you are...

**Clove**: *looks away and blushes deeply, then turns and hide breast+

**Cato**: It's too late babe, i've seen it all *chuckles*

**Clove**: S-Sorry *goes underwater*

**Cato**: *waits for you to come back above the water with a smile*

**Clove**: *comes back behind you*

**Cato**: *doesn't see you* Clove?

**Clove**: *slap your head from behind and push you underwater*

**Cato**: *gurgle underwater grabbing you and trying to pull myself up* Clove let me up!

**Clove**: *let you go and laugh*

**Cato**: *runs hands through my hair and flicks water at you* Mean tiny lady *laughs*

**Clove**: *thinks: jezz someone is handsome* Don't call me tiny lady!

**Cato**: Sorry, Clove *winks and laughs* Better?

**Clove**: Yes better *winks back*

**Cato**: *comes closer to you until our noses almost touch* You're still blushing clove *says your name pointedly*

**Clove**: *blushes a little bit* I'm not blushing, Cato

**Cato**: *leans in and kisses you softly* How about now?

**Clove**: *blushes deeply* Oh no...You didn't

**Cato**: *bites lip* I think I just did...*raises an eyebrow*

**Clove**: *slaps your face and kisses you hungrily*

**Cato**: *wraps arms around you and kisses you back before pulling away* Oh dear dear tiny lady, anyone would think you were enjoying this

**Clove**: I'm not enjoying this *smirks and bites your lip*

**Cato**: No, not at all *runs hands down your back* not one bit *kisses your neck*

**Clove**: *runs fingers through your hair* Course not

**Cato**: *smirks* best stop then *pulls away and starts swimming off*

**Clove**: What the hell...*Whispers* Well maybe we stopped but...Can your boner stop growing up?

**Cato**: *blushes* Oh jesus Clove shut up!

**Clove**: *chuckles and sits on the shore* I was talking just for talk, clever. So you do have a boner, huh?

**Cato**: *rolls eyes* No i don't! *walks out the water and sits next to you* See, totally fine

**Clove**: *smirks* I can see a boner right there

**Cato**: No you can't! Stop making things up tiny lady *sighs*

**Clove**: *laughs and put hand on your boner* Are you sure?

**Cato**: *groans* Jesus, what are you trying to do to me?

**Clove**: Me? I'm doing nothing *Whispers seductively*

**Cato**: *lies down on the shore and shuts eyes* I hate you right now

**Clove**: *sits on top of you* You do hate me? *smirks*

**Cato**: *pulls your head down and kisses you* Hate you so much

**Clove**: I know you hate me *kisses you back, brush a hips a little*

**Cato**: *moans softly and runs hands down to your waist*

**Clove**: *french kisses you*

**Cato**: *kisses you back roughly still moaning*  
**Clove**: *stand up* Okay maybe this is enough, isn't it? *payback*

**Cato**: *raises eyebrows* You're leaving? Now? *sits up* Fine *smirks* you're probably right

**Clove**: Ugh! *kick your side and put bra on*

**Cato**: *chuckle* You're so easy to tease you know

**Clove**: Shut up, pretty face *dress up*

**Cato**: Sorry Tiny Lady *winks and puts shirt on*

**Clove**: Don't wink at me *sighs and walks away*

**Cato**: *follows you* Why are you going to be a grump with me now?

**Clove**: I'm not being grump with you...*turns and glare at you*

**Cato**: *smiles and chuckles* you so are! *runs to catch up and slips hand around your waist* Are you annoyed I agreed that we stopped just then?

**Clove**: *try to move your hands off* Let go, Cato *glares*

**Cato**: *grips tighter moving behind you* You don't really want me to let go do you? *smirks*

**Clove**: *says nothing and looks away, pouting*

**Cato**: *kisses your neck* Come on, don't be grumpy

**Clove**: *moans quietly* Let go!

**Cato**: *runs hands over your stomach and doesn't loosen grip* Nope

**Clove**: *put hands on your chest and try to push you away*

**Cato**: Wow, you tried that really hard *chuckle*

**Clove**: *gives up* Fine Blondie, you win  
**Cato**: *whispers in your ear* I always win *smile*

**Clove**: *shives and wrap arms around your neck*

**Cato**: *smiles into a kiss and runs hands through your hair*

**Clove**: *bite your lower lip and suck on it*

**Cato**: *moans and kisses you deeply*

**Clove**: *kisses you back passiontely and hungrily*

**Cato**: *pulls away* Slow down babe

**Clove**: Hush *roll eyes*

**Cato**: *chuckles and rests forehead against yours* You're pretty you know that

**Clove**: Am I? *Smirks*

**Cato**: Yeah, you are *smiles and kisses your cheek*

**Clove**: Okay fine *kiss your cheek and winks then walk away*

**Cato**: *calls after you* i'll see you in training tomorrow?

**Clove**: Who knows *smirks and keep walking away, moving hips*

**Cato**: I know! You better be there or i'll come find you *smirks and watches you walk away*

**Clove**: We will see *Winks*

**Clove**: -next day-

**Cato**: *throwing spears*

**Cato**: *misses target* Damn

**Clove**: Let's see if you come find me, pretty face

**Cato**: *turns around at the sound of your voice* Oh look who it is *smirks*

**Clove**: I don't know *raise eyebrows*

**Cato**: *walks over to you slowly and brushes lips against your ear whispering* You look hot today

**Clove**: Do I? *whispers seductively and brush hips against yours*

**Cato**: You're the hottest trainee killer in this room that's for sure *smirks*

**Clove**: *turns and looks at you* Same for you, you are the hottest *Smirks and kisses you*

**Cato**: *kisses you back* Baby, not here, everyone will see and think we are easy pickings

**Clove**: *smirks and pulls you in the bathroom* What about now? *smirks*

**Cato**: Well, now no one can see us *kisses you up against the wall*

**Clove**: I know right *say between kisses and wrap legs around your waist*

**Cato**: Until someone needs to pee *laughs at own joke and runs hand down your thigh*

**Clove**: Shut up *laughs and kisses your jawline*

**Cato**: *runs hands up your torso and kiss your neck* Shutting up

**Clove**: *moaning quietly*

**Cato**: *run tongue lightly over your neck and smile*

**Clove**: Don't stop *chuckles*

**Cato**: Wasn't planning on stopping *kisses you hungrily and puts hands under your top*

**Clove**: *moans* Oh Cato

**Cato**: *smiles against your lips and unhooks your bra with one hand* Tell me if it's too far baby

**Clove**: *smirks and kisses you hungirly* Shut up and kiss me

**Cato**: God you're bossy *kisses you hungrily, squeezing your breast lightly*

**Clove**: *blushes deeply and moan a little bit loudly*

**Cato**: *kissing your jaw and neckline* shh baby, they'll wonder what's going on

**Clove**: Okay *bites lower lip and contain moans*

**Cato**: *bites your neck, leaving a mark*

**Clove**: *closes eyes and tips head back*

**Cato**: *kiss down your neck and across you collarbone* Remember, shhh

**Clove**: Cato...This is the first time someone kiss me *chuckles*

**Cato**: *looks up and raises eyebrows* The first time? But you're so hot, no one has kissed you yet? Well they are mad

**Clove**: They think I'm a little bit crazy *Smirks*

**Clove**: And they are scared

**Cato**: Not surprised, you're pretty good with those knives i'll give you that *kisses you again* but you don't scare me

**Clove**: Yet *Smirks and kisses you hungrily*

**Cato**: *kisses you back moaning under breath*

* * *

so guys she gotta go again: C**ato**: (I gotta go to sleep love, carry on tomorrow? night night xxxxx)  
next chapter will be here soon ;) kisses :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Clove**: *moaning and runs fingers through your hair*

**Cato**: *kisses your neck smiling* Training is far more fun like this

**Clove**: I know right *take off your shirt*

**Cato**: Agh! No, my chest is not ready for viewing *smirks*

**Clove**: Jesus Christ *runs hands up and down your abs*

**Cato**: *smirks at your wide eyes* see, i don't even have muscles

**Clove**: Course you don't *Smirks and kisses your jawline*

**Cato**: None at all *smirks* I'm so embarrassed

**Clove**: Shut up, Cato! *laughs and kisses you passionately*

**Cato**: *laughs and shrugs* Whatever you say tiny lady *kisses you back running my hands down to your waist and pulling you closer*

**Clove**: What a bulge, Cato *kisses you passionately*

**Cato**: *kisses you back* Yeah, sorry about that, it's what you do to me

**Clove**: *smirks and place hand on your bulge*

**Cato**: *moans* Clove no, not here

**Clove**: *smirks and unbutton your pants, kissing your neck*

**Cato**: *tips head back and shuts eyes* Clove, you have to stop

**Clove**: *slide down your pants and squeezes bulge*

**Cato**: *grab your wrist* Clove you can't, they'll hear us

**Clove**: *someone knocks on door* Shit, what do I do now!?

**Cato**: *looks at the door* Um, firstly remove your hand!

**Clove**: Sorry sorry *blushes deeply and take off hands*

**Cato**: *does up trousers* Get over to the toilet, pretend to vomit

**Cato**: *sees your confused face* Just do it Clove alright

**Clove**: Okay *coughs and pretend to vomit, about to laugh*

**Clove**: Person: Is everything okay?

**Cato**: Yeah, it's fine, someone just got a bit sick, we'll be out in a second

**Cato**: *mutters* Don't laugh

**Clove**: *coughs more*

**Clove**: Person: okay, let me know if you need something

**Cato**: Yeah, it's fine, someone just got a bit sick, we'll be out in a second

**Cato**: *mutters* Don't laugh

**Clove**: *coughs more*

**Clove**: Person: okay, let me know if you need something

**Cato**: Will do mate, thanks *glances over at you and tries not to laugh*

**Clove**: Oh my God *laughs really hard*

**Cato**: Shhhh, shh shh *chuckles* Come on, we should get out of here sharpish

**Clove**: I go first *laughs and runs away*

**Cato**: *chuckles and waits until you're out the room before walking out*  
**Clove**: *throwing some knifes*

**Cato**: *starts slashing with a sword*

**Clove**: Hey sex God! *laughs and throw more knives*

**Cato**: *mutters, chuckling* Clove, not here

**Clove**: Okay okay, pretty face *chuckles and sits on a chair*

**Cato**: *turns around looking pissed off* Stop it Clove, I said not here

**Clove**: *roll eyes*

**Cato**: *turns back to the sword* Jesus

**Clove**: *playing with a knife* I'm going home *stand up and walks away*

**Cato**: *ignores you*

**Clove**: I'm not a fucking toy, you asshole *whispers*

**Cato**: *smirks cruelly* Sure you're not baby

**Cato**: *turns around and bite my lip* Maybe you should come over to mine later

**Clove**: Okay I will *sighs and walks away*

**Cato**: *turns back to sword smiling*

**Clove**: -later- *knocks on your door*

**Cato**: *answers the door* Oh hey baby

**Clove**: I'm here, Cato *moves you aside and walks in*

**Cato**: I can see that, why the attitude?

**Clove**: *sit on your couch* I'm always like this Cato...

**Cato**: *comes over and rubs your shoulders from behind* No you're not

**Clove**: I'm always like this *chuckles*

**Cato**: *kisses your neck softly from behind* Relax baby

**Clove**: Okay *whispers and close eyes*

**Cato**: *runs hands over your chest* Thats better

**Clove**: *sighs, relaxing*

**Cato**: *keeps kissing your neck smirking*

**Clove**: What are you doing, Cato? *lays down on the couch face down*

**Cato**: Doing? *turns you over and kisses you* Nothing

**Clove**: Sure *chuckles and kisses you back*

**Cato**: *sits on top of you* My parents are out until 10

**Clove**: *smirks* Good news

**Cato**: *raises an eyebrow* I know

**Clove**: *kisses you hungrily*

**Cato**: *smirks and kisses you back* I thought you weren't a toy baby

**Clove**: *slap your face* Shut up, I'm not a toy

**Cato**: *laughs and pin your hands above your head* I didn't say you were

**Clove**: *force and sighs* Oh jezz...

**Cato**: Don't try and fight me off *chuckles* You know you don't want to *kiss your neck softly*

**Clove**: *tips head back and closes eyes*

**Cato**: Hmm, told you *kisses you hungrily and pulls off your top*

**Clove**: *kisses you back and bite your lower lip*

**Cato**: *moans and slides hands down your front*

**Clove**: *moans and kisses you*

**Cato**: You like that baby? *grabs your butt*

**Clove**: Yeah I like that *moaning*

**Cato**: *unhooks your bra*

**Clove**: *kisses you passionately and throw my bra away*

**Cato**: *moan and pull off my top*

**Clove**: Oh God who will know that I will have my first time with such a sex God

**Cato**: *laughs* Oh you flatter me

**Clove**: Pure sex Cato, you are pure sex *laughs*

**Cato**: Mmmm *kisses your neck*

**Clove**: *moaning, unbutton your pants*

**Cato**: *smirks against your neck*

**Clove**: Fuck me...*whispers*

**Cato**: Someone's bossy

**Clove**: Shut up *kisses you passionately*

**Cato**: Okay then bossy *kisses you back and pulls off your trousers*

**Clove**: *blushes slighty and pull off your pants*

**Cato**: Don't blush *kisses you* it's okay

**Clove**: Okay *smirks and kisses you back*

**Cato**: *pulls off trousers and pull you closer*

**Clove**: Are you big, Cato? *chuckles*

**Cato**: I've heard so *raises eyebrows*

**Clove**: *frowns and roll eyes*

**Cato**: *shrugs and smiles*

**Clove**: *sighs and kisses you*

**Cato**: *kisses you back and pushes into you slowly*

**Clove**: *open eyes and winces*

**Cato**: It'll stop in a second *kissing you*

**Clove**: *nods and kisses you back*

**Cato**: *pulls you closer*

**Clove**: *moan in pain*

**Cato**: *goes faster* You're fine

**Clove**: *fit nails on your back* Jezz it...It hurts

**Cato**: *moans* Mmmm...

**Clove**: *wrap legs around your waist and start moaning*

**Clove**: *kisses you*

**Cato**: *pulls away suddenly*  
**Clove**: What's wrong? *breathing faster*  
**Cato**: *shrugs and smirks* I'm hungry *sits up and puts boxers on* I might go and make a sandwich  
**Clove**: What!? I just lost my virginity with you and you want a sandwich!?

**Cato**: I freaking hungry Clove, calm the heck down *walks over to the kitchen* Anyway, I was done

**Clove**: Faggot *sighs and dress up* Bye! *slams the door*

**Cato**: *laughs to self* Yeah, alright then, bye

**Clove**: Agh fucking asshole! *mumbles to self*

**Cato**: - next day at training -

**Clove**: *throws knife so freacking mad*

**Cato**: *walks in looking relaxed* Oh hey there, someone's looking a little pissy today *Smirks* Don't be hard on yourself, you weren't that bad for a virgin

**Clove**: *slap your face* Asshole *walks away*

**Cato**: *chuckles* What? What have I done now?

**Clove**: Shut up, Cato, you are a fucking dick *pissed*

**Cato**: *wraps arms around you from behind* Oh come on baby you don't mean that *kiss you neck*

**Clove**: Don't touch me *sighs*

**Cato**: *keeps kissing your neck* You really want me to let go?

**Clove**: Yes *pissed*

**Cato**: *lets go* Wow, well you really are pissy this morning

**Cato**: *rolls eyes and walks over to the swords*

**Clove**: Thank you *walks away*

**Cato**: *mimicking you* Thank you

**Clove**: *throw a knife near your head* I'm not a toy

**Cato**: I'm not so sure, you liked being played with last night *Smirks and winks*

**Clove**: *pin you to the wall* Look fucking asshole, I'm not your toy okay? So respect me *kneel your groin*

**Cato**: *wince* Hey, that's fine. You don't want to play then i'll leave you alone, no need to be so bloody touchy *Raises eyebrows and walks away*

**Clove**: Fine with me *sighs*

C**love**: *walks away to the river*

**Cato**: *mutters to self* You'll be back, they all come back *chuckles and leaves*

**Clove**: *walks out of the river and to cato's house* Open the door, idiot

**Cato**: *comes to the door in boxers* What do you want?

**Clove**: *walks into the house* Nothing really, I was bored  
**Cato**: Um right *raises eyebrows* and how can I help?

**Clove**: Cato...Seriously are you playing with me or not?

**Cato**: Am I playing with you? *mock confusion* My dear you're not a toy!

**Clove**: *raise eyebrows* Really?

**Cato**: Yes really *turns around and walks to the living room* And I respect that

**Clove**: *sighs and hugs you from behind* I'm sorry

**Cato**: *smirks to self* Oh really? well that's nice dear

**Clove**: Yes and I'm also sorry for kneeled your groin *pouts*

**Cato**: *laughs* Yeah you should be, it hurt like fuck

**Clove**: I'm sorry *pouts and put hands on your groin*

**Cato**: *raises an eyebrow* Is this you trying to get back into my good books?

**Cato**: *Girls voice from upstairs* Cato, are you coming back up?

**Clove**: *Steps back* Cato?...

**Cato**: *clears throat* Uh yeah hold on *calls up the stairs* Give me a second

**Clove**: *eyes watered* Cato...

**Cato**: Babe, look, i'm sorry but we had sex once, it's not like we're engaged or anything

**Clove**: I gave you my fucking virginity *one tear* And without even hesistate and what do I got? You were hungry and well...*points upstairs* Okay fine Cato I'm not sorry for what I did, I'm fucking proud of myself *walks away, trying not to cry*

**Cato**: *looks confused and calls after you* Babe...it's my sister! I was fucking kidding! You really need to learn how to take a joke!

**Clove**: I probably have the face but I'm not stupid, Cato! You are a fucking player!

**Cato**: Yeah, I'm a player, but you knew that when you slept with me! I don't know what you want me to do here!

**Clove**: I want you to do nothing okay?! Nothing! Just...Nevermind *walks awat*

**Cato**: *sighs and stands there looking confused*

* * *

**Cato**: r(right, i have to sleep! we shall carry on tomorrow! night night xxxxxx)

okay okay, hope you liked it. next chapter will be here soon, kisses :*


	4. Chapter 4

**love**: *keeps walking away*

**Cato**: *calls after you* Just tell me already Clove

**Clove**: Tell you what!?

**Cato**: It's not like we're married!

**Cato**: Tell me what you want me to do!

**Clove**: Of course we are not married! I'll never marry a guy like you, and I just told you I want you to do nothing, okay?

**Cato**: You're acting like I've cheated on you or something!

**Clove**: *sighs and rubs temples* Look Cato, I want you to do nothing okay? Of course you are not cheating on me, we're nothing, not even friends

**Cato**: *rolls eyes* Clove, listen to me. Firstly, I think we are friends...and secondly that really is my sister!

**Clove**: You are not lying at me?...

**Cato**: *stands back and points at the stairs* By all means go and check *raises an eyebrow*

**Clove**: *bites lip and looks worried* I-I'm sorry...Again

**Cato**: *looks annoyed* Yeah well you kinda should be

**Clove**: I am...Please forgive me

**Cato**: *sighs and turns around to go inside* Sure, i forgive you again, whatever

**Clove**: Cato...*sighs*

**Clove**: I'm really sorry

**Cato**: (sorry My laptop went awol)

**Cato**: I know, it's fine, just leave it okay

**Clove**: *sighs and looks down*

**Cato**: Look, don't be all miserable, it's fine really

**Clove**: *chuckles* I know is not

**Cato**: *raises an eyebrow* Oh yeah?

**Clove**: It is? *raise eyebrows* Promise?

**Cato**: Yeah, yeah I promise alright *slight smile*

**Clove**: I guess I'm just bothering here, see you then Cato *walks away¨*

**Cato**: You never bother me *chuckles*

**Clove**: Really? *turns and looks at you, chuckles*

**Cato**: Sure *shrugs and smiles*

**Clove**: But you are with your sister, I guess I'll bother her, maybe she wants to spend time with you *smiles*  
**Cato**: *shrugs* You can come up and meet her if you want, i'm just helping her out with her knife skills. She turns 11 in two weeks you see

**Clove**: You? Knives? *laughs*

**Cato**: *raises eyebrows* I'm good with knives

**Clove**: Let's just stay with sword...

**Cato**: Alright then, if you say so *turns and starts upstairs* You coming or not?

**Clove**: Okay *smiles and follows you*

**Cato**: Evanna, this is Clove, she claims to know more about knives than I do *chuckles* Clove, this is my younger sister Evanna

**Clove**: Oh hi Evanna *blushes and smiles* And of course I'm better than you, I'm the best knife thrower

**Cato**: *mimicking you* I'm the best knife thrower, yeah yeah yea

**Clove**: You know I am! *laughs*

**Cato**: *rolls eyes* Whatever tiny lady

**Evanna**: Is she your new girlfriend?  
**Cato**: *laughs and ruffles evanna's hair* Yeah because i'm one to be tied down eh little sis?

**Evanna**: Ops *laughs* Stop it! *take off your hand*

**Cato**: Now come on, you're meant to be practicing so you don't suck and embarrass me when you come to training in two weeks

**Evanna**: Okay big brother *smiles and walks away to practice*

**Clove**: She is cute

**Cato**: *genuin smile* She is isn't she. She's dead set on knowing how to fight incase she's reaped, haven't got the heart to tell her I hope she isn't

**Clove**: Well if you don't want your sister to be reaped I can volunteer for her, I have no problem with that. I'll be 16 when she have her fist reaping so you don't have to worry about, I'll protect her two years

**Cato**: *smiles at you* Thanks...*chuckles* but Oh look, Clove has a soft side, i better not tell anyone about this *winks*

**Clove**: You better not or I'll cut you *glares+

**Cato**: Ooooh you're so scary *laughs*

**Clove**: *pin you to the bed* I will

**Cato**: You can't scare me when you've pinned me to a bed clove *chuckles and flips you over so i'm on top* We all know this is my area of expertise

**Clove**: So you like to take control, don't you?

**Cato**: *raises an eyebrow* Is it that obvious?

**Clove**: *roll over* What a coincidence

**Cato**: *chuckles* Oh look, it seems you do too

**Clove**: Course I do *smirks*

**Cato**: *grabs your ass* I'm not letting you win this baby

**Clove**: I'm going to win this, blondie *smirks and brush hips against yours*

**Cato**: Oh god it's so hot when you call me that *kiss your neck*

**Clove**: *smirks and bites your earlobe*

**Cato**: *kisses you deeply* Pants, off...

**Clove**: Mine? Yours? Both? *unbutton my pants*

**Cato**: *smirks* Both

**Cato**: *pull my pants off*

**Clove**: *smirks* What a boner  
**Cato**: I told you it was hot when you called me blondie *kisses down your stomach*

**Clove**: *moaning and runs fingers through your hair*

**Cato**: *keeps kissing you softly down your hipbones* Oh look who's already ready, that didn't take long *chuckles and kisses your lips*

**Clove**: *blushes deeply*

**Cato**: *whispers in your ear* I'm not complaining

**Clove**: *sighs of pleasure and squeezes your breast*

**Cato**: Careful with the pecks babe, they take time to perfect *winks*

**Clove**: smirks and kisses you hungrily*

**Cato**: *kisses your neck* Okay enough messing around let's just do this already

**Clove**: *smirks* Okay if you insist

**Cato**:I do insist *smirks and enters you*

**Clove**: *moan loudly*

**Cato**: *smirks and kisses you*

**Clove**: *kisses you back and move hips*

**Cato**: *moans and moves hips with yours*

**Clove**: *moaning and french kisses you*

**Cato**: *grabs your hips roughly and goes faster*

**Clove**: *arch back in pleasure and scream your name*

**Cato**: *moans and keeps going* That good baby?

**Clove**: Oh God just don't stop! *screaming your name*

**Cato**: *keeps going* Whatever you say baby *bites your neck leaving a mark*

**Clove**: *wrap legs around your waist and push you deeper*

**Cato**: *gasp and moan* Oh god baby i'm so close

**Clove**: I'm so close too *moaning*

**Cato**: *groans* Oh god

**Clove**: *kisses you passionately*

**Cato**: *kisses you back and then tenses, moaning loudly*

**Clove**: *keep screaming your name* Cato...

**Cato**: *moans and cums* Fucking hell...

**Clove**: *cums after you and moans*

**Cato**: *roll off the bed and put on my boxers* Well, that was fucking good

**Clove**: It was...*breathing faster and put bra and underwear on*

**Cato**: *kiss you quickly and stand up* I should go help Evanna some more

**Clove**: Oh wait...Is she downstairs? *blushes deeply*

**Cato**: Yeah yeah it's cool, she's used to it *chuckles at your shocked face* I'm kidding, she won't have heard anything

**Clove**: Oh my God *hide face in hands*

**Cato**: *laughs* Stop blushing Clove, it's fine *starts to walk downstairs* Evanna? are you practicing, i'm coming to watch your progress now

**Clove**: Evanna: Yes I am *smiles, throws a knife*

**Cato**: *smiles* Good girl

* * *

**Cato**: (I gotta go to sleep now, talk tomorrow. Night night xxxxx)

next chapter will be here soon, leave reviews! *kisses*


	5. Chapter 5

**Evanna:** *winks and throws another knife*  
**Cato**: *laughs* Good girl, i'm just going to say bye to clove and then i'll be back to check on your again  
**Evanna:** Yes *smiles*  
**Cato**: Come on Clove, i'll show you to the door

**Clove**: Cato...*looks worried*

**Cato**: *turns around* Yeah?

**Clove**: I...My mom called me...

**Cato**: Right, and?

**Clove**: I have to move to district 1...I'll be back in probably two years

**Cato**: *frowns* What? One? Why?

**Clove**: I don't really know, she didn't explain *looks down* I'm sorry *looks up at you and kisses you then walks away*

**Cato**: *looks confused and watches you walk away*

**Clove**: -one year and a half later-  
**Clove**: Okay, Alex, you are going to see your daddy for the first time, are you exited?

**Alex**: *clap hands*

**Cato**: *walks into the training centre*

**Cato**: *notices clove* Clove! Shit hey, when did you get back?

**Cato**: aww who is this cutie? You have a new brother, he is so sweet!

**Clove**: I-I'm back since a few hours ago... *smiles slightly*

Alex: *looks at you, have blue eyes and blonde hair. raise arms at you*

**Cato**: *looks up at you and smiles* He is really sweet! Which one of your parents is blond? Cos this kiddy got their jeans *chuckles*

**Cato**: And hey, welcome back, the knives have missed you *winks*

**Clove**: Oh well...My parents are not blond... He is not my brother *swallows*

**Cato**: *raises eyebrows* You know it's not okay to steal kids right? *laughs*

**Clove**: I didn't steal him *chuckles+

Alex: mummy *babling*

**Cato**: You didn't steal him? *chuckles* He called you mummy, that's so cute *crouches down to look Alex in the eye* She's a little young to be your mummy don't you think little man?

Alex: *chuckles and grabs your nose*

**Cato**: *laughs* He's a cheeky bugger *stands up* well it's been good to see you, we should catch up sometime, but i better get back to training, reaping is coming up soon

**Clove**: But Cato *calls after you* I need to talk with you...

**Cato**: *turns round* Is it urgent? Can it wait?

**Clove**: He is not my brother... Actually he called me mummy because well...I'm his mum

**Cato**: *raises eyebrows and eyes widen* Wow, so a lot went down while you were in one then. Well, congratulations I guess *half smile* I've really got to go train, i'm sorry. I'll see you around *walks off*

**Clove**: He is yours *calls after you*

**Cato**: *doesn't hear you*

**Cato**: *keeps walking*

**Clove**: Don't worry, I'll tell your daddy sooner or later *smiles and kiss alex's forehead*

**Clove**: -later that day-

**Clove**: *knocks on your door*

**Cato**: *answers in boxers* Oh hey

**Clove**: Oh Jesus Christ, are you busy right now?  
**Cato**: Nah, i'm just watching tv, come on  
**Clove**: Thank you *smiles and sits Alex on the couch and face you* So...I need to talk with you about that *points Alex*

**Cato**: *turns attention back to the TV, not really paying attention* yeah, sure what

**Clove**: You probably though that I have Alex with some guy from district one but just look at him...Doesn't he rimind you of someone?

**Clove**: remind*

**Cato**: Huh? *turns and looks at you* Does who remind me of who? Sorry wasn't listening

**Clove**: Yes..

**Clove**: Alex *points him*

**Cato**: Alex? I dunno, not really *shrugs and looks back at the tv*

**Clove**: Of you, Cato...*sighs*

**Clove**: He is just like you, blonde hair, blue eyes...Because he is your son

**Cato**: *head snaps to you* He is my WHAT?

**Cato**: *jumps up and runs hand through my hair* HE is my FUCKING WHAT?

**Clove**: Last time we had sex...Well we didn't use condom and I forget about the pill

**Cato**: *yelling* is this some kind of sick joke? Because it's not even a tiny bit funny!

Alex: *Start crying*

**Clove**: *lift him up and rocks him* Is not...He is y-your son

**Cato**: *looking furious* I can't fucking believe this. He isn't, he can't be. How could you do this to me!

**Cato**: How dare you!

**Clove**: *crying* I didn't know I was pregnant! I started worring when my period was delayed two fucking months

**Cato**: *looks at you coldly* get out of my house

**Clove**: Cato he is your son!

**Clove**: *crying so hard*

**Cato**: Get OUT

**Clove**: Cato he is your son! Please! I'm sorry *sobbing*

Alex: *hugs Clove tightly and cries*

**Cato**: *yells* Get OUT NOW! *Storms upstairs*

**Clove**: Sh, Alex sh *crying, rocks him then walks away*

**Cato**: *slamming my bedroom door and punches the wall*

**Clove**: I'll do it by myself *smiles and pekc alex nose, sobbing* I don't need him

**Cato**: *still yelling*  
Alex: *forgot his toy in your couch*

**Cato**: *laying face down on my bed*

**Clove**: -next day-

**Clove**: *throwing knives*

**Cato**: *walks into training looking furious and completely ignores you*

**Clove**: Trainer: Okay, so today you are going to know who is going to volunteer tomorrow

**Cato**: *staring straight ahead*

**Clove**: Trainer: for the boys...Cato Cronin

**Cato**: *mutters to self* Thank god

**Clove**: Trainer: for the girls...Clove Greenleaf

**Cato**: *looks up* What the...!

**Cato**: NO! Not her!

**Clove**: Why not!?

**Clove**: You scared, Cronin?

**Cato**: *sneers* Of a teen mother? Hardly

**Clove**: You should...Because I'm not really scared of a teen father

**Cato**: *eyes flash* You should be scared, you should be very scared. I'm not a teen father, never will be

**Clove**: You have a son, that make you a teen father, no matter if you accept him or not *walks away* By the way if someone of us is going to die the boy is going to stay with you or me

**Cato**: *yells* He is not my son!

**Clove**: You're the only one who has touched me! Of course he is yours!

**Clove**: Do you want your son have the same life you had?... Remember your parents left you and Evanna, remember how much you cry because that was hard for you! Do you want that for your own son? The same life? The same pain!?

**Cato**: *storms over to you so my face is only a tiny bit away from yours* Don't you dare talk about my family! You have no right! He isn't my son, I didn't even know he existed until yesterday. How can you come back into my life like this and expect me to drop everything for a kid I've never met before. It's not happening so get over it

**Clove**: Cato he is yours! I fucking swear! You didn't see him because I wasn't able to come back to district 2 until yesterday! And so I talked about your family, do you really want that for your son? Come on let's make a test to shut up your god damn mouth

**Cato**: *cold* I don't care if he is biologically my son. He is not mine. *leaves the training centre*

**Clove**: -later- *calling you, leaving a voice mail* Look, if I die in the hunger games I want you to take care of him, please...I'm begging you, I don't want him to suffer, he is just 9 months all...He is a baby, vulnerable...Please Cato, take care of Alex if I die, if you want to help me then answer this message. Thank you

**Cato**: *listening to you leave the message* Jesus...what the hell am i meant to do now!

**Clove**: *playing with alex*

**Cato**: Fuck it *picks up the phone and dials your number*

**Clove**: _*pick up* Hello?

**Cato**: I'm not saying i'm okay with this. But clearly we need to talk

**Clove**: Yes, we have too...

**Cato**: So I guess my main question is why the hell didn't you call me

**Clove**: I'll be at your house in 10

**Clove**: *Arrives* I was really scared of...Your reaction, I was scared you will react like this and well...You did

**Cato**: Right, and you didn't think to call me, I dunno, When you found out? *still looking pissed*

**Clove**: When my period delayed 2 months after we did it

**C****ato**: Yes?

**Clove**: I decided to do the pregnancy test 3 months after it was delayed

**Clove**: And well it was positive, I was wondering if abort was an option but then I realized that...Is not the babies fault, it's our fault and that I'll have it

**Cato**: Okay, and why didn't you call me then?

**Clove**: Because I was scared of your reaction, I did send a letter, didn't you get it?

**Cato**: A letter? I didn't get anything! Is this the reaction of someone who got a letter?

**Clove**: Okay I'm sorry...This is all my fault *sighs and sit alex on lap*

**Cato**: Well not all, but you didn't really...well you should have told me!

**Clove**: I'm sorry, Cato *start sobbing*

**Alex**: *looks at Clove and squeezes her nose*

**Cato**: *sighs* don't cry, it's not going to do anything so don't get upset

**Clove**: Hey be careful *take off his hand and kiss it* I can't help it  
**Cato**: Well, try and help it. Now, i'm going to be flat out honest with you. This isn't really alright with me

**Clove**: I know...

**Cato**: but i guess something has to be done

**Clove**: *looks up at you*

**Cato**: Well firstly we can't both go into the games so i best you better withdraw your name

**Clove**: I'll talk with the trainer

**Cato**: Okay good. And um, well I guess i have to give you kid support or something

**Cato**: money or something

**Cato**: *shrugs*

**Clove**: *nods*

**Alex:** daddy *babling, raise arms at you*

**Cato**: *looks at alex and sighs* I'm sorry little man, I am, but i'm not your daddy

**Cato**: Biologically yes, but i'm still not

**Alex:** daddy *babling and start sobbing*

**Cato**: *shakes head and runs hand through my hair* Clove, make him stop saying that. I can't be his dad, i'm just not okay

**Clove**: I can't really do that... I can't stop my kid for telling his dad "daddy"

**Alex:** *start crying, raising arms at you*

**Cato**: Look, I can't do anymore of this right now okay. Please. You need to take him away. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay. *sigh and walk upstairs* Goodnight clove, goodnight alex

* * *

**Cato**: (i gotta go to sleep too now :P carry on tomorrow xxxxx)  
actually this is so sad :'c i guess the next chapter will be here sooner or later :* thank you for all the reviews, keep leaving them and also thanks for reading, kisses from mexico :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Clove**: -next day- Look Cato the trainer said he can't change my name so...

**Cato**: *shrugs* I don't know what you expect me to do about that

**Clove**: If I die *hands you alex* I want you to take care of him

**Cato**: *holds alex for a second and then hands him back* I told you, i'm not his father

**Clove**: Well for everyone you are *hands him again* You are not going to live him just like that

**Cato**: You're not dead, so stop acting like you already are and stop trying to make me be his father

**Cato**: *glares at you*

**Clove**: But if I die.. He will have no one, I don't want that for my baby. Please Cato...

Evanna: hey *smiles* Who is this beautiful little man? *holds him*

**Cato**: Clove had a baby *looks clove in the eye telling you not to mention that he is mine* Didn't you Clove...

Evanna: He is so cute!

Evanna: this is funny, the boy looks just like you *looks at Cato*

**Cato**: It's hilarious *forces a laugh* you're so silly evanna

**Clove**: *glares at you*

**Cato**: Go and practice your camouflage okay *smile at my sister*

**Cato**: *mutters to clove as evanna walks away* Thanks for not ratting me out

**Clove**: You're such an asshole...

**Cato**: No, i'm not an asshole, i'm an 16 year old kid Clove *still muttering* Maybe I would be more supportive if you had told me about this kid as soon as you knew about him. I'm not a bad guy, I would have helped you

**Clove**: I'll remind you your past again, remember how much you suffer. Do you want that for him¡

**Cato**: No, no I don't want that, but I also don't want a kid at sixteen*look distressed*

**Clove**:Imagine how good I'm feeling having one at fifteen *sarcasm*

I understand, but you...you didn't have to have him *looks at the floor*

**Clove**: W-What!? Do you think kill my own baby was a good idea!? Are you crazy or something, Cato!? *slap your face* Look two days...Just two days, I'll leave him with you so you can think about care of him if I die *hands you alex*

**Cato**: You slap me and then leave me with a baby?! What the hell am i meant to tell Evanna? No, no clove this isn't okay *hands alex back* I'm not doing this, I can't *walks out*

**Clove**: Okay then I will tell Evanna he is your son *walks over Evanna*

Evanna: hey Clove *smiles+

**Cato**: *storms after you and mutters in your ear* Don't you dare!

**Clove**: I will do it even if you want or not *mutters*

Evanna: is everything okay?

Evanna, what if I tell you that this baby is your nephew?

**Cato**: If you do this, i'll personally make sure you die in that arena

Evanna: *smiles* That would be amazing

**Cato**: *glares at you* Well he isn't

**Clove**: *ignores you* Okay because he is your nephew. The big problem here is that your brother don't accept him as his son

**Cato**: so get that thought out of your head *hands evanna the baby* hold him for a second *grabs cloves arm and pulls her away*

**Cato**: What the fuck are you playing at Clove, seriously. You're going to force me into loving this kid?

**Clove**: Let me go you selfish jerk!

**Clove**: That "kid" is your son, Cato...I can't believe you're such a heartless person. I'll come over tomorrow and let Alex with Evanna. Maybe she is different and she will have a little bit of..Piety for Alexander *walks away*

**Cato**: no, no i'm not going to let you go *pushes you into the bathroom* Why are you trying to ruin my life?

**Cato**: What do you want from me? To confess some kind of undying love for you? For alex? You can't force me into things!

**Clove**: *tries to open the door* I'm not trying to ruin your life, I want our..Ops I mean, MY baby to have a good life.

**Cato**: *leans over you holding the door shut* You disappeared out of my life for a year and a half clove, a year and a half. It's a long time

**Clove**: I wasn't able to come back *comes closer to you*

**Cato**: So you couldn't call? Send a letter? Anything? You just disappeared

**Clove**: I sent lots of fucking letters

**Cato**: *frowns* You didn't send a single letter Clove. *sighs* Why not just be honest with me, just be honest this time

**Clove**: You want to ask my mom if I dind't send a letter, okay so what are we waiting for? Let's ask her

**Cato**: Why? What is the point, I never got the letter clove, how can you have sent it if i never got it

**Clove**: If you didn't got it is not my fucking problem *comes even closer*

**Cato**: *rolls eyes* Stop swearing, it's not becoming of a tiny lady *small smile plays on my lips*

**Clove**: I'm not a tiny lady, blondie

**Cato**: *smirks* I dunno, even after having a kid you're still pretty small

**Clove**: Because I'm fifteen years old?

**Cato**: Nooo, because you are a tiny lady *chuckles*

**Clove**: Oh come on! *push you playfully*

**Cato**: What? You are! Let's be honest, you've done pretty well getting back into shape after having our kid *looks you up and down*

**Cato**: *shrugs* I notice these things, I'm only human after all

**Clove**: *smirks and place hands on hips*

**Cato**: Ooo look you're doing your assertive move, I could never forget that one *laughs*

**Clove**: *laughs and come closer*

**Cato**: *smiles down at you* I missed you you know

**Clove**: Really? *smiles*

**Cato**: Course *holds you gaze for a while and then sighs* but i guess a lot changed since you left *moves away*

**Clove**: *swallows hard* C-Cato, I'm sorry

**Cato**: *sadly* Yeah, yeah I know you are *opens the door to the bathroom and walks out*

**Clove**: ¨*watch you walk away and cries*

**Cato**: *walks over to Evanna and takes Alex from her* You should head home now Evanna

Evanna: no, I want him with me, please Cato

Evanna: and well...he is my nephew *smiles*

**Cato**: *sighs* Evanna give him here and go home now *stern voice*

Evanna: O-Okay *walks away*

**Cato**: *looks at Alex* Hey little man. You need to go back to your mum now okay *walks over to Clove*

Alex: *smile at you and wrap arms around your neck tightly*

**Cato**: *smile sadly and hugs alex back* Here you go Clove *hands alex over*

**Clove**: Two days, Cato *kiss your cheek and walks away*

**Cato**: *looks down at Alex and calls after Clove* I can't keep him for two days!

**Clove**: *doesn't hear you*

**Cato**: *holds alex looking confused* Well I don't know what the hell i'm going to do with you...would it be awful if I called someone else to help? Nah, I don't think your mum would care...I don't care if she does actually *pulls out mobile and types in a phone number. 'Glimmer' flashes up on the screen*  
**Clove**: Alex: *plays with your hair*  
**Cato**: *talking on the phone* Hey, Glim it's me. Can you help me out with a slight crisis. *glimmer talking* Yeah uh it involves a baby...my baby...I know but it was before we were going out *glimmer talking* alright, yeah, no I know you're my girlfriend and I love you but I need your help with this *glimmer talking* Okay, see you in 10 at mine. Love you *puts the phone down***  
** Alex: daddy? *babling*

**Cato**: Yeah little man, I guess that's technically right

**Alex:** mummy?

**Cato**: Uhh *sighs* She'll be back in a bit

**Alex:** *take off his shirt*

**Cato**: *chuckles* You're just like me clearly, come on, I want you to meet your...uhh...auntie glimmer

**Alex:** *rest head on your shoulder*

**Cato**: I'll take that as a yes *leaves training centre*

**Cato**: *arrives home*

**Clove**: Marvel will you go with me at Cato's, please? *to marvel*

**Marvel**: Yeah sure *walks out of clove's house*

**Glimmer**: *rings Cato's doorbell*

**Cato**: *answers the door holding Alex*

**Glimmer**: *glares at him* I'm still not okay with this you know

**Cato**: *sighs* Yeah...i know *steps back to let her in*

**Cato**: Come into the living room and i'll explain what's going on

**Cato**: *leads way*

**Alex:** *looks at glimmer and frowns*

**Glimmer**: *frowns back* Cato, your spawn is glaring at me

**Alex:** *looks at Cato*

**Cato**: Babe, try not to call him spawn alright

**Cato**: *sighs* I'm as unhappy about this as you are

**Marvel**: *knocks at your door*

**Glimmer**: *rolls eyes* If that's the teen mother i'm going to go mental Cato, i'm warning you *goes and answers the door*

**Marvel**: *smiles at Glimmer* Hey my name is Marvel, this is Clove

**Glimmer**: *glares at them and shouts to Cato* It's the slag and some friend of hers

**Glimmer**: *stomps back into the living room* Get rid of them!

**Clove**: Don't call me slag, you bitch *slap her face*

**Marvel**: Oh woah, easy on that, Clove *protect glimmer*

**Glimmer**: thanks random stranger I just met but I'm not scared of her *glares at Clove* I need a drink *goes to the kitchen*

**Cato**: Seriously Clove? Slapping? *rolls eyes*

**Marvel**: I'll join you *follows glimmer

**Clove**: Do you want me to kill her? *raise eyebrows* I'm sorry...*sighs*

**Glimmer**: *mutters to self* Oh lucky me

**Cato**: You seriously need to get a grip of yourself

**Clove**: *sighs* I'll apologize...

**Cato**: Good, now what do you want? Come to take the kid back?

**Clove**: Not really *kiss alex cheek* Talk to you

**Cato**: *sighs* Well, what do you want to talk about then?

**Marvel**: So...Glimmer...*take a sip*

**Clove**: About us...*looks down*

**Glimmer**: *snaps* What?

**Marvel**: Don't you find this hilarious? *laughs*

**Glimmer**: That my boyfriend has a kid by that skank? *takes a gulp of wine* No, not really

**Marvel**: *laughs* No, and don't call my best friend like that...Clove is a nice person, sometimes. What I find hilarious is why do water has to be liquid and food has to be solid? Why not vice versa!?

**Glimmer**: *looks at you over the rim of my glass* Are you an idiot? Or do you just pretend to be one?

**Marvel**: Nah, this is what alcohol does with me *walks toward glimmer*

**Glimmer**: *mutters* Someone's a lightweight *pours self another glass*

**Glimmer**: *takes another gulp of wine* You know what's totally mental, i'm technically this kids stepmother

**Marvel**: And I'll be the kids stepfather? *raise eyebrows*

**Glimmer**: *frowns* I'm sorry? Oh, i didn't realise you and Clove are a couple. How...nice for you *sniggers*

**Marvel**: *laughs* No we are not, she is just my best friend I promise. But I see Alex all cute and well when he ask for "daddy" Clove just cry and no one wants to see his best friend crying, right?

**Glimmer**: Hey honey, no need to promise me anything, i don't care if you two are banging each other *try to hide my laughter* Although I don't know why anyone would want to bang her *burst out laughing*

**Marvel**: Hey *stand up* Not because you are hot and beautiful that makes Clove ugly, she is beautiful too *smiles and comes closer to you*

**Glimmer**: *swigs last of my wine* I am hot and beautiful that's true, but she is too pointy to be pretty *laughs*

**Marvel**: She is she is *algush and grabs you by the waist*

**Glimmer**: Woaaah hansy, whatcha doing there? *remove your hands from my waist and pour more wine* I am in a committed relationship

**Marvel**: *laughs* Can I change that?

**Glimmer**: *drinking my new glass of wine* No! Have you seen Cato, he is like a greek god *jumps up and sits on the counter*

**Marvel**: Oh baby but look at me *smirks and goes between your legs*

**Glimmer**: *chokes on a mouthful of wine* Your hand! Move it!

**Marvel**: *laughs and take off hand*

**Glimmer**: Alright Mr pushy *Slurring* I will kiss you on one condition

**Marvel**: Yeah? *raise eyebrows*

**Glimmer**: *Bursts into fits of giggles* I forgot the condition *takes a slug of wine and goes to pour more* Why is this bottle empty! Did you drink all my wine!

**Marvel**: I did! *laughs and gives you another bottle* But we have another one!

**Glimmer**: *eyes light up* Oooooh open it!

**Marvel**: *open the bottle* Boom!

**Glimmer**: Nicely done *holds out glass*

**Marvel**: *gives you some wine and take the bottle for me*

**Glimmer**: If you drink all that I will not...I will not...*sniggers* talk to you

**Marvel**: *gives you the bottle and grabs the glass* Better?

**Glimmer**: *beams* Yes! *chugs on the bottle* Ahhh, good stuff

**Marvel**: Now do it!

**Glimmer**: *giggles* Do what?

**Marvel**: *laughs and kisses you*

**Glimmer**: *taken aback and then sinks into the kiss*

**Marvel**: *wrap arms around your waist and keep kissing you, deeper+

**Glimmer**: *kiss you for a second and then dissolve into giggles*

**Marvel**: *laughs and pin you to the couch and keep laughing*

**Glimmer**: *still giggling* Stop you're tickling me!

**Marvel**: I'm not tickling you! *laughs and kisses you again*

**Glimmer**: *talking through the kiss* You are tickling my mouth with your mouth

**Marvel**: And get ready because I'm just starting *laughs*

**Glimmer**: *giggles more* You're so funny

**Marvel**: I am! *laughs and kisses your neck*

**Glimmer**: *moans* Kissing my neck is good

**Marvel**: *put hands on your breast and laugh, keep kissing your neck*

**Glimmer**: *Arch back and sigh*

**Marvel**: *squeezes breast and nibble on your neck*

**Glimmer**: *sits up* Hold on...where did my drink go!

**Clove**: About us... Look Cato I know it will sound stupid and you will ignore me but.. I've feelings for you...

**Marvel**: Here it is! *laughs and gives you a bottle*

**Glimmer**: *eyes light up* Ahhh!

**Cato**: I'm sorry Clove, i'm with Glimmer now. I told you, I can't have a kid

**Clove**: Yeah I know that *fix alex hair* That's why I said you will ignore me and you did

**Marvel**: *laughs and kisses your neck*

**Cato**: I'm not ignoring you! We're talking right now

**Glimmer**: Jeez you're eager, don't you ever get laid *chuckles*

**Clove**: I'm talking about my feelings, Cato

**Marvel**: I did last month but God she wasn't hotter than you

**Glimmer**: Oh darling no one is *giggles*

**Marvel**: Exactly *kisses you deeply*

**Cato**: I'm not ignoring them Clove, I just, I can't feel the same okay

**Clove**: *ignores you* So you love mummy, baby? *kisses alex*

**Alex:** *chuckles and kisses clove's cheek*

**Cato**: *looks confused and sighs*

**Glimmer**: *kisses you back*

**Alex**: daddy *smiles and looks at Cato*

**Marvel**: What a good kisser *laughs*

**Glimmer**: *shrugs* I've had practice

**Cato**: *sighs* Yeah, hey buddy

**Marvel**: Good *smirks and continue kissing+

**Alex**: love you *babling*

* * *

**Cato**: (i gotta go. sorry xxxx)  
I'm so sorry for take a long time to update this, that was because my friend wasn't able to continue the roleplay :(. thank you guys for keep reading and leaving reviews, that means a lot to me,continue like that :* kisses and have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cato**: *rolls eyes at Alex*

**Cato**: Your mum loves you

**Clove**: How can you be this mean?

**Cato**: I'm not being mean, you can't throw this on me!

**Clove**: Of course you're not being mean... You know what? I gve up, Cato. I give up on you

**Cato**: Okay fine, give up on me then *gets up and walks to the door* see ya Clove

**Cato**: Bye alex

**Clove**: Bye, asshole

**Cato**: You don't have to be a child about this

**Clove**: I'm not, the thing is that someone is not being mature enough to take his responsabilities.

**Cato**: Do you just want to yell at me? Fine...yell, go on

**Clove**: No, I'm not yelling at you and I'm not going to waste my time doing that

**Cato**: You are yelling at me! Go on, get cross with me

**Clove**: No. I'm not going to waste my time with someone who is not worth it

**Cato**: Then stop trying to force me into this!

**Clove**: I'm not forcing you into this! Why forcing you into something you don't want? I mean, it's senseless, I know you're never going to love your son, because that's what he is, your son. I know that I would take care of him all his life because I'm the only family he would have. I know that someday you'll want to see him and you know what? He would not want to because he will know that when he was a baby he has no father, that he was like an orphan because his father was just a boy who fuck her mum for fun and just for fun. A boy who made her think that he love her when he NEVER did

**Cato**: I NEVER SAID THAT! ALL I'M SAYING IS YOU ARE MAKING ME RUSH INTO SOMETHING I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT UNTIL TWO DAYS AGO!

**Clove**: Just stop blaming me about this!*eyes start watering* I didn't make him alone, I didn't! But I know you'll never lay your eyes on someone like me because obviously you have someone else, that's what is always is right? You have someone else. When you're in love and you want that person to love you it's impossible because he will lnever like you back, it's always like that, Cato" Always! Fucking always! I look at the mirror and the thing I see is just a fucking girl who is whortless. Sometimes I just want to die already but I remember that I can't because I have someone to look after. You don't have idae of how much this is hurting me right now, you don't

**Cato**: Yes, i do. But you sitll can't force it on me. I'm sorry

**Clove**: I can't believe this. I just can't... *walks away from the house and reach the street*

**Cato**: Where are you going?

**Clove**: To my house, where else?...I have no were to go... *walks through the street and get hit by a car, by an alcoholic driver*

**Cato**: Clove!

**Clove**: *stays on the ground, protecting alex*

**Clove**: Alex: *crying*

**Cato**: *picks up alex* It's okay don't cry

**Clove**: Alex: *keeps crying loudly*

**Cato**: Shhh Shhh *gets out a phone and calls 911*

**Clove**: Alex: *having blood and scrapes*

**Cato**: *Wiping the blood away* It's okay

**Clove**: Alex: *crying even more*

**Cato**: Please...alex please stop crying *rocks him*

**Clove**: *ambulance arrive*

**Cato**: Oh thank god

**Marvel**: *goes faster*

**Glimmer**: *kisses his neck*

**Marvel**: *cum inside her*

**Marvel** joined the chat

**Glimmer**: *tips head back moaning*

**Marvel**: *suck on her nipple*

**Glimmer**: You're good at this

**Marvel**: Let's say I have experience *pulls out*

**Glimmer**: Clearly *laughs*

**Marvel**: *smirks* Come here, babe *kisses her*

**Glimmer**: *kisses back and yawns* I should probably get back to cato or something

**Marvel**: Why don't we go to my house?

**Marvel**: dfghjk

**Glimmer**: Your house?

**Marvel**: Yes, my house

**Glimmer**: *raises eyebrows* why?

**Marvel**: Let's go

**Glimmer**: *shrugs* Okay, but why?

**Marvel**: Spend noon together, I like you girl

**Glimmer**: *giggles* but i'm with Cato...

**Marvel**: Don't you like me? *whispers and smirks*

**Glimmer**: *smirks* I didn't SAY that, I said I was with Cato

**Marvel**: So that means you like me, beautiful *smirks*

**Glimmer**: *blushes* Well...

**Marvel**: You do *peck her lips

**Glimmer**: I never said that *blushes more*

**Marvel**: But look at you blushing. *smiles sweetly* You're so beautiful

**Glimmer**: What's brought on this sudden niceness hmm?

**Marvel**: Well I'm just nice with people I like

**Glimmer**: And you like me? *smiles*

**Marvel**: I like you *smiles* I didn't believe on love at first sight, now I do *smirks*

**Glimmer**: *looks down* That's...love? But no, i'm, i'm with cato

**Marvel**: But you don't love him, Glimmer. You know that...

**Glimmer**: I don't know if I do...maybe I do..

**Marvel**: *grabs her hands* You had sex with me, you liked it.

**Glimmer**: I have sex with him...and i like it...

**Marvel**: But you have sex with me eventhough you're with him, don't you?

**Glimmer**: Yeah I know I did...but Marvel i'm drunk *bites lip*

**Marvel**: So?...

**Marvel**: Coem on girl, you may be drunk but you're not stupid

**Glimmer**: Well...god you're hot arn't you. No wait stop! Stop! I'm drunk!

**Marvel**: Yes I am *smiles*

**Glimmer**: *rolls eyes*

**Marvel**: And so you are *smirls*

**Glimmer**: Yeah you said that *smirks* Well i'm not convinced

**Marvel**: Come on, love

**Glimmer**: Come on what?

* * *

okay I know this is quite short but something is something. Sorry we have been really busy :c that's why I didn't update but here it is. I guess that tomorrow we will continue, let's hope so 3 Leave reviews and I'm sorry again for took so long :c


End file.
